1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to sensors and, particularly, to a sensor for sensing vibrations.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, more and more electronic products use a gyro sensor to sense vibrations. However, most gyro sensors are made by the micro electro-mechanical system technology (MEMS) and are complicated. Accordingly, the cost of the gyro sensor is high.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vibration sensor which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.